The Fated Turnabout
by Peoplepersonsof DooM
Summary: If you were given the chance to help someone who desperately needed it, wouldn't you take it? The mission assigned to me by Mia Fey was simple: prevent Phoenix Wright from losing his badge. Though admittedly, time traveling, dimension hopping, and fighting crime are a far cry from easy... SI
1. Recruited

_AN: Hello folks! I had a random idea pop into my head about screwing with fate and the like, and this was born from it. It's a self insert, so the main character is me pretty much. However, this isn't going to be a typical I got sucked into this universe story. If you hate self-inserts you should leave. But please, feel free to offer critique as it's really just a means of me practicing writing. Hope you enjoy !_

* * *

"_Objection!" Phoenix pointed at Edgeworth._

_The judge looked at Phoenix in confusion. "Mr. Wright? What is it you're objecting to? Is there a problem with the evidence?"_

"…_Er. I just kinda forgot, Your Honor." He said scratching his head._

_Edgeworth looked at him in pity tapping one arm with his finger impatiently. "I think Mr. Wright is having a lapse in rational thinking. Though, that's usually the case."_

_The judge shook his head. "If you have nothing to object to, Mr. Wright, I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Mr. Edgeworth."_

"_No-! Wait!" There was something there…Ah! "Actually, I do have something to object to."_

"_Oh?"_

"_And what is that?" Edgeworth asked in surprise. _

"_YOUR FACE!" Phoenix pointed dramatically._

My cursor rolled over the words in amusement. Beautiful. It was the start to some other ridiculous crack fic I had begun. I clicked the save button under file in Microsoft Word. Happy with what I had, I decided to post the story on under my pen name, Peoplepersonsof Doom. It was a ridiculous name for an equally ridiculous person. Once it was submitted all I had to do was sit back and wait for the results.

I moved away from my computer at my desk and stretched out. Being an authoress was hard work, I swear. Therefore, it was only _Wright _that I'd play some Ace Attorney to reward myself. I picked up my bulky blue Nintendo DS nearby and flipped it open. Now where did I leave off? Ah. The image on screen was a spiky haired man pointing dramatically starring down the prosecution. I sighed. Edgeworth was so freakin' smug in the second case of game one. I played for a good twenty minutes before I flung my DS on the bed in frustration.

"Oh, Goddammit Edgeworth!" I yelled. My favorite characters always started out as jerks I swear

No matter how many times I replayed this case, or any of the cases I would always get angry. Especially at Edgeworth when he was douche. Not post douche Edgeworth. He was badass in case two-four. Anyway, Phoenix was close to finishing the case when Edgeworth suggested Redd White had only been in the office to place a wire-tap.…

Groaning, I sat on my bed. I forgot to mention, the only place in my room that wasn't untidy was my bed. Everywhere else was a mess. I had a bunch of books and papers and games spread out everywhere. My mom would tell me to clean every time I was home, but did I ever do it? Nope. I had almost all of the Ace Attorney games and manga. I even had an objection sign from when I cosplayed at a convention as Edgeworth one year. Good times. I looked at my nightstand and picked up the green jewel shaped kinda like the number nine. It was a greenish blue magatama. Being lucky I found it at a thrift store; I was thinking about doing a Maya cosplay at some point so it was a nice start.

I picked up the magatama and held it in my hand firmly. It was smooth, but hard. It would probably be difficult to break this. It wasn't too large; it looked kind of like a piece of candy. No wonder Gumshoe nearly ate it. Observing it, I was thinking how awesome it would be to see psyche locks. I squinted a little, maybe in some far fetched hopes of seeing the red and yellow boxes with locks and chains around someone. However, I shrugged the idea off as silly, and acknowledging that that would never happen I shoved it in my pocket. I picked up my game again, though I didn't want to yell at Edgeworth anymore. I saved where I was, turned it off and put in Apollo Justice. I began playing case one totally ready to yell at Kristoph through my screen.

While I did really enjoy Apollo Justice and was excited for the fifth Ace Attorney game, I always wondered what would have happened if Phoenix never lost his badge. Obviously, if they wanted to introduce Apollo, Phoenix would have to leave. And everyone knew he wouldn't willingly quit being a lawyer for hell of it, thus resulting in that really sad story of how he lost his badge. While the logic made sense, I thought of how much that must have sucked losing the one thing you were passionate about for seven years. How must he have felt? The one case you actually felt confident about after being held by the hand for 3 years…lost. To have the world turn against you as you lose your life's work, he must have felt alone. I wondered about all the people who could have used his help and how they were probably screwed over in the meantime.

_(If there were a way to prevent the forgery, what would have transpired?)_

"Because, I mean, if you had one shot to help someone who really needed it, wouldn't you take it? Wouldn't you want to help them? After all the things they did to help others, wouldn't it be wrong to leave them alone to suffer?" I mused aloud to myself.

Ha. It was a silly thought. It was crazy, but I really loved these games. And Phoenix was such an inspiration to me, not only as a writer, but as a person. I wouldn't have written my college essay about him, if I didn't think so. What guy could be so genuinely concerned about the welfare of others to go to such extreme lengths as he did during the course of the Ace Attorney games? Getting tazed by a crazed prosecutor, running across a burning bridge when he was afraid of heights, chasing a friend for fifteen years even though he was ignored... Here I was getting worked up over a videogame character. Though, if it were possible it would have been nicer if Phoenix had never lost the badge to begin with. I would have loved to change that.

"Man, if I could jump into the game, I totally would have kicked Kristoph's ass." I said annoyed.

I hated Kristoph not only for what he did to Wright, but God think of Klavier watching his brother do these horrible cowardly things just to protect his reputation. Gross. "I mean, why not make a double lawyer trial system? Wright/Apollo vs. Edgeworth/Klavier. Hehe that would be badass, and really sexy…"

But eh, I shrugged to myself. I yawned. I was starting to grow tired. I changed my mind about playing, maybe I should take a nap. I closed the DS and leaned back on my bed. I shut my eyes and within a few minutes went to dreamland.

* * *

"Is it true?" A voice called. It was a quiet feminine voice, but had a strong haunting impact on me.

It was dark and I couldn't see at all. I looked around in confusion. Where was I? Who was talking to me?

"Did you truly mean what you said?"

"What I said?" I asked in confusion. I didn't like being in the dark. Literally or figuratively. "What did I say?"

"You wanted a way to stop Phoenix Wright from losing his attorney's badge."

"Well, yeah! Who doesn't? What happened to him sucked!" I said pumping my fists into the air passionately.

"That's all I needed to hear," replied the voice with a bit of happiness in her voice.

_(Huh?)_

The darkness was dispelled. A bright light replaced it. I thought I would see some kind of backdrop, a room, forest, anything. But the light revealed an empty space with nothing in the background, just white. A figure was walking toward me and before I knew it, standing in front of me was a beautiful woman. She was tall (well at least with those white high heel shoes) with flawless skin and brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a short black dress with a white collar, golden badge pinned on it. Around her neck was a beige scarf and a purple magatama. Immediately, I recognized who it was, but I couldn't believe it.

"M-Mia Fey?" I barely managed to whisper.

She titled her head and smiled, folding her arms. Just. Like. The. Games. "You guessed it."

Why the hell was Mia Fey standing in front of me?

I gasped. "Oh shit! I'm dead aren't I? I don't remember dying..."

She laughed flipping her hair with a laugh. "No, no, this is spiritual realm. You're sleeping still, you aren't dead."

I sighed a great sigh of relief grabbing my chest. Thank God, I was not dying before the release of GS5. No way, sir.

"Uh..so why am I here?"

"You want to save Phoenix. Your desire was very strong, and strong enough to pull me here."

Ah, so that's what she had meant by earlier. "Huh I guess I do...but it's not like I can do anything!"

She looked at me skeptically. "I think you're wrong about that."

"Well- wait," I began. She said I pulled her here and that's why we're speaking now. "How did I call you? I'm not a medium."

"I believe you connected with your spiritual energy through, this." She said pointing to the magatama on her neck.

My eyes widened in disbelief. I reached into my pocket and fished mine out holding it in my hand. It seemed to be radiating this light green energy. This was crazy. Not too long ago this was just a random piece of jewelry I purchased at a thrift shop. But now it was apparently a gateway to summoning dead video game characters. Go figure.

"You want to save him." She repeated. "Or were you lying?"

"But I can't. I'm just some random kid, I can't just stop a psychopathic killer/forger-"

"Do you believe in Phoenix?" she asked cutting me off.

The question caught me off guard, but I said what was on mind.

"Well, yeah! How could I not? He always found the true criminal and helped so many people at the end of the day. Even if he didn't think he could."

"Then believe in yourself in the same way."

I looked at her dumbfounded. I was unsure why she had so much faith in me. I was just a college kid with a geeky obsession.

"I can't say I'm a fan of how everything turned out after I left." She frowned. "But there is a way to change the outcome."

"How?"

"It starts with you." She said confident in her words. "You need to go back and influence your surroundings."

"My surroundings?" What was she getting at?

"In a position of power, no matter how small, you can always offset what was supposed to happen. By adding another variable that wasn't there to start, the situation changes."

I nodded. (_I guess that makes sense.)_

Mia continued on. "However, there are a few complications. You'll need to prepare yourself for the moment. While your presence already affects the normal plan, you'll need to be ready for the right moment to make the change that will affect the course of set path. The other catch is once something is set off course, we don't know how it will proceed. Imagine throwing a ball directly at a target. It looks as though you'll get a bull's eye, but the wind blows it in the opposite direction of the target at the last minute. It instead hits a nearby tree. It's like this situation. If you successfully prevent Phoenix losing his badge, we don't know what will happen next."

"That's true…" How could they possibly predict what would happen? In a seven year gap no less.

"Wait, how can I possibly influence anything? As far I know, uh, you guys are just characters in a video game series that I like." I said, unsure of how she would take the news that she was nothing more than a character in a game.

"I'm aware that there are separate realities. But think of it like this: You're standing here talking a 'character' right now. You called me through your spiritual energy from another dimension. And if this is possible, what could be impossible?" she said seriously. I imagine she would have slammed a desk if there was one in front of her to emphasize this point.

_(That's true. She's so casual about this, it's kinda wierding me out. Maybe this is how Phoenix felt being her protégé…)_

"There isn't much I can do considering I'm a ghost. Yet, the spiritual power in the Fey bloodline can do amazing things. They just need to be accessed by the right person at the right time," she smiled gently. "This is where you come in."

"Well, if I can really do something I'm in." I responded earnestly.

"Good." She smiled once again, but it was a very angelic and genuine smile.

Not like she was faking before, but something about it, just made me want to follow her every word. She seemed so determined and sure of herself. It was something I've always aspired for in my own life. It seemed strange standing before her, this character- no, this person I had only seen in a game. Mia wasn't two dimensional at all, nothing pixilated, nothing flat. To have her place such trust in me, a stranger, a kid she had just met was extraordinary. I wondered if she placed the same kind of belief in her clients before she was killed.

"I'm going to send you back in time before the events surrounding the loss of Phoenix's badge take place. It will give you time to figure out a plan and establish yourself in our universe. Do your best to fit in and not draw attention."

"Okay." I nodded. "But what if I need help?"

"You have your magatama. I'll be with you, as long as you have that." she replied. "Now, I think it's about time you woke up. Isn't that right, Lyn?"

_(Wake up…?)_

And everything went fuzzy, and turned to black again.


	2. The Unreal Real World

_AN: Hey guys! It's been a while since I posted a chapter. Sorry for the wait! School is a hectic thing. This chapter is a lot longer than the first since I'm trying to set up the scene, another reason why it took so long to write ;). But I hope you all enjoy it and feel free to leave reviews and what not! _

* * *

I yawned rolling over in bed. The sunshine was coming through the blinds I assumed. I pulled the covers over my head to hide from the light.

_(Well, that was a weird dream. I should probably lay off the Mountain Dew and pop rocks after a certain hour.)_

Just as I was trying to get comfortable a sound scared me.

"Mmm…"

I blinked. I didn't make that sound. I turned my head, still lying down and I couldn't believe what I saw. A couple of feet away from me in bed was another person; a girl with black hair was sleeping away without a care in the world. I jumped out of bed in confusion.

_( Who- what? I hadn't. I couldn't…right? There's no way! I- I don't even know her!) _

"Just who are you?!" I yelled anxiously.

"Huh?" she sat up in confusion rubbing her eyes. "Lyn, what's wrong?"

"If anything happened it was an experiment and I was really, really drunk, I'm not actually gay I swear-"

I gasped.

This girl…no she wasn't just a girl. I starred at her observing the dark hair long and flowing with that little bun sticking up. The wide brown eyes, the fair skin, and (from what I could see still partly hidden under the covers) the purple acolyte outfit only meant one thing. She was Maya fucking Fey!

_(Oh my God. Maya Fey. This is surreal. I must be dreaming. That could be the only logical explanation. I really don't want to believe I was transported to another dimension. Please let that not be the case. Please. There is no way this is real…) _

"Lyn," she started with concern getting my attention again. Her voice was high pitched and cutesy like I had always imagined it to be in the games. "Are you okay? You're acting weirder than normal. Is this another one of your lame jokes?"

How does Maya know my name? And why was I sleeping with her? I seriously hope nothing of an, um, intimate nature transpired. If I had to go gay it would be for one person alone, Franziska von Karma. Hands down.

I starred into her dark brown eyes for a while before responding. I decided to just go with the flow to see I could grasp what the situation was. Hopefully, this was just another dream spawned from candy and soda, but if it wasn't I'd better figure out what I could.

"Uh, why were you in my bed? We didn't, uh, do anything right?"

She cocked her head to the right and looked at me with a baffled look on her face. Her confusion, slowly turned into a smile with an, 'I totally see what you did there' face.

"Lyn! I really had no idea prosecutors had such dirty minds!" she laughed pressing her hands together.

_(Well, at least nothing happened. That's good. W-wait! Did she just say I was a prosecutor?!)_

I started to feel a little sick. I guess I was frowning or something because Maya once again started to look worried.

"You really don't remember yesterday, do you?"

I nodded. "Uh, it's kind of fuzzy. I probably, uh, hit my head again…so could you fill me in?"

"You really need to stop being such a klutz! You should do ballet! I heard that helps with balance!"

_(Guess I'm still accident-prone...)_

Excitedly, her hands balled up into fists and began recounting what happened yesterday.

"We hung out yesterday and had a sleepover! First, we went out for dinner and I had so many burgers it was like a heavenly dream! Then we came back here to your place and started a fan fiction about how the Evil Magistrate trades places with Steel Samurai and…um. Oh! We talked about your lack of a love life!"

I felt myself sweating. Why did she seem so happy at that last statement?

"So does that ring a bell?"

"Uh, yeah! Totally, thanks. Sorry, I flipped out earlier." I said grinning sheepishly.

"It's okay! Just be more careful!" she smiled.

_(Aren't you the one getting kidnapped and accused of murder all the damn time?) _

I took a breath. I felt a little calmer, with a few details explained. But, I still couldn't fathom everything happening right then and there. Was I really in a game?

"Oh, Lyn?"

I broke out of my trance. "Y-yeah?"

"I need to get to the office, can I get a ride?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem." I nod.

"Yay! You're the best!" she cheered running up and hugging me.

I tensed up. Physical touch made me uncomfortable around people I didn't know very well. It's not like I didn't know Maya, but I didn't _know_ her. I just was placed into this world. It was all very weird…

Maya laughed as she let go of me. "You're just as tense as Mr. Edgeworth! You guys need to loosen up!"

_(Hm, I know Edgeworth. I KNOW EDGEWORTH?! Holy objection, Batman! I guess it makes sense considering I'm a prosecutor.)_

"Yeah, after a drink sure," I muttered under my breath. "You should stop goofing around and get ready."

"Ah, you're no fun," she pouted.

Acknowledging I was right, she moseyed out of the bedroom past a closet into the hallway, taking a right to where the bathroom was most likely. I listened to the door shut and lock.

I sighed a sigh of relief. Now, I could try to straighten myself out and clear my mind; she'd probably take a while to prepare herself. I looked around the bedroom, which was _apparently_ mine.

I was correct in the assumption that sunshine had awoken me from my slumber as I noted two windows behind these sheer curtains on the right side of the spacious room. The walls were painted a light shade of green, which was one of my favorite colors. A couple of feet away from the windows I observed the dark umber colored dresser with a mirror attached to it. I walked up to it and viewed my reflection. I saw my dark skin, dark brown long hair, and brown eyes hiding behind a pair of large square glasses. It was good to know that I wasn't changed. I was still me.

I stepped away from the dresser and noted the beige carpeted floor. In the center of the room was the queen-sized bed we were sleeping in. The pale green comforter and sheets were thrown all about due to my confused awakening. Overall, the atmosphere of the room was screaming 'professional'.

It was then I looked to the left of the bed and observed the nightstand. It was messy with a ton of shit piled on top of it next to a tiny lamp. I decided to look through the papers and random items strewn about. Useless, useless, useless…Aha! I found a wallet, cell phone, and some keys. Logically, I went for the black two-fold wallet first and opened it up.

I blinked. I noticed I had actual money. There was at least 100 dollars here in twenties. That was unusual since I didn't have a job, and I typically used a debit card. However, that wasn't the most confusing part. I looked at the clear plastic part where my id was held. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I immediately slid that card out of the holder.

I saw a picture of me on it with my badly written signature underneath. However, the name was not my real name. Hell, the state wasn't even my state!

It read:

_California Identification Card_

_Expires 07- 12- 24_

_Lyn Doom_

_PO BOX 177342_

_Los Angeles_

_Sex: F_

_DOB 03-10-1994_

I stared at the card for a very long time. I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. If this didn't confirm my fears, what else would? Doom…that had to be from my account. And I wasn't from California; I was from the east coast of the US. California was where the Ace Attorney games were set. I was here. I was really in this game. All of this was too vivid to be a dream.

I quickly threw the wallet on the bed, and flipped the cell phone open. It was a black smart phone with a keyboard. I hit the contact bar from the menu and scrolled through.

"What the hell?" I uttered.

The contacts were not my friends or family. What I saw was the listed nicknames I had for Ace Attorney characters. I shook my head. This was ridiculous; what kinds of conversations was I even having? I tapped the screen to observe the messages exchanged between myself and Gumshoe.

_March 2__nd_

_Me: Detective Gumshoe, what the hell happened?!_

_Scruffy: I'm sorry, sir! I did my best, but me and the rest of the force lost sight of em! The perimeter wasn't large enough…_

_Me: Whatever, just get out there and catch his ass! This case is riding on getting that bastard into court. I refuse to let him escape the clutches of justice. You are fully capable. I am depending on you to get this much right._

_Scruffy: Understood, sir! You can count on me! I'll hunt him night and day like a hungry vulture! He won't beat me this time!_

_Me: Good. If captured immediately, I'll be sure to raise your salary._

_Scruffy: R-really sir?!_

_Me: IF, this goes down, right I will. Now, don't fuck up. _

Well, then. It didn't seem like I treated Gumshoe much better than the other prosecutors... But, prosecutor Doom? Really? What kind of name was that? It sounded ridiculous, in fact, it just sounded down right ominous.

It looked like many of the conversations I had with Gumshoe ended up like this one. I decided to check the ones with Edgeworth.

_April 11__th_

_Me: Mr. Edgeworth._

_Miley: Yes?_

_Me: You promised me that you'd enlighten me with your special logic over tea this week._

_Miley: I don't remember mentioning that last part._

_Me: But, it's not a bad idea; you enjoy tea as much as I do! Soooo, when are you free?_

_Miley: Touché. I should be available Thursday afternoon. Until then, don't barge into my office like you normally do. I'm busy for most of this week._

_Me: That's a bummer. _

_Miley: I'm quite certain you have work you should be doing yourself. _

_Me: Yeah, I guess the files won't sort themselves. See you Thursday then._

_Miley: Goodbye. _

Weird; I seemed to be on really good terms with Edgeworth. Were we like best friends? Okay, that was pushing it, but based on that conversation and some of the others I looked through, Edgey didn't mind me too much. Maybe, I could get some info from him about me in this universe. I didn't have a clue as to what kind of prosecutor I was like. Wait. Speaking of prosecutor, where was that prosecutor's badge?

I glanced at the mess of a nightstand and lifted up some papers and excess garbage. I knocked something to the floor. I looked down and blinked. What fell wasn't simply just the white and gold floral shaped prosecutor's badge, but was a bluish green jewel shaped like a six or nine depending on how you looked at it. The magatama… I picked up both items looking at them dumbfounded. I never would have thought that I'd ever hold a prosecutor's badge in my hand in real life, nor would I have ever imagined the magatama to be legit.

As I was marveling over the items, a voice shook me out of my trance.

"Hey, are you ready?"

It was from outside the bedroom. Shit. I didn't know if Maya knew I had a magatama so it was best I kept that outta sight. I slipped it back under some papers on the nightstand.

"Ah, not yet," I replied. "I don't know what to wear."

Maya entered the room looking more awake and freshened up. "Don't be silly! You wear practically the same thing every day!"

Wow, so lawyer like of me. The same suit every day. I laughed.

"Yeah, that's true most lawyers do…"

She looked at me inquisitively. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"Gah, it's nothing! I was just thinking… I'll get dressed and we'll be out of here in a jiffy. So can you please vacate the premises?"

"Alright, but don't take too long, okay? You can take years getting dressed." She left the room, but not without eyeing me suspiciously wondering if I was sane.

I sighed. I needed to learn the ropes quickly. Past the nightstand a few feet away was door to what I assumed was my closet.

Turning the golden knob, I pulled the door wide open. It would be nice to get an outfit together that actually had pockets unlike the nightwear I was wearing, which had none. I stared at the inside of the closet in confusion. It wasn't a walk in closet, but I had never had the privilege of having such a spacious closet. I saw many suit jackets, vests, blouses, slacks, and bow ties of numerous colors hung up nicely on hangers. I was overwhelmed with the potential outfit selections, so I decided to keep it simple by picking a white blouse, black vest and slacks, and a black bow tie. I found a pair of black and white oxford shoes lying around so I grabbed those too. Within ten minutes I was dressed and ready to rock.

I found where I hid the magatama and shoved it into my pocket. I wondered if I could really use its powers. Could I contact Mia with it? I sighed. It would be nice to talk to someone who had more of a clue of this scenario. I shoved the other items, the cell phone, keys, wallet, and prosecutors badge into my pants and vest pockets.

I figured it was safe for Maya to come back. "I'm ready to go," I yelled.

Within two seconds the girl hopped back into the bedroom clearly excited.

"Alright! Now, drive, woman!"

_(Drive. Driving. I drive?)_

I felt my heart stop temporarily. How had I forgotten that she mentioned I drove?! This was a problem; I didn't drive in real life. I had refused to get a driver's license or even learn to drive because of how crazy the other drivers were in my state. Plus, I didn't know the streets of LA. I didn't know how to get anywhere. What kind of car did I even drive?

"Lyn, earth to Lyn," she said poking my side.

"Ah! W-what?"

"Don't just stand around, let's go!" her cheeks puffed up.

_(Damn, I guess it's best I don't make her any more suspicious and go out…)_

"Yeah, you're right. I'll stop wasting time." I swallowed hard. We walked out of the bedroom, Maya in front of me. She took a right down the hallway passed the bathroom and living room (which were also pretty fancy) to the main door out of what I was assuming was this apartment.

Maya opened the door and I followed. The door shut behind me and I heard the sound of it locking. Guess it was automatic. The door was a plain brown and the number on it was 318. I would have to remember that for later considering I have no idea where this apartment complex is… While thinking about that, I saw Maya in front of the elevator conveniently located directly across from my room, the button for the down arrow lit.

DING!

The doors slid open slowly and she hopped on without hesitation. I jogged over before the doors closed not exactly thrilled. The elevators at my campus dorm on college had caused me to be petrified of elevators, not to the point where I wouldn't use them, but just enough to make feel anxious about being on one.

The doors slid shut after 20 seconds and Maya tapped the 'G' button on the control panel. Slowly, but surely did the machine descended to the ground floor of wherever the hell this was. There was another 'ding' sound and the elevator came to a halt, the metal doors sliding open once again. It revealed the building's parking garage, which had quite a few cars parked in the spaces of the dimly lit location.

"I hate parking garages," I muttered. "I never remember where the car is."

"But your car is easy to spot, it's bright green!" she said walking past the many columns and cars parked in search of my car.

_(More green? I mean I like that color a lot, but jeez…)_

As I looked for a bright green vehicle, my eyes wandered to a flyer posted on one of the columns, which read:

_Dear Sunnyside Up residents,_

_Please do not take up more than one space while parking, as space is limited._

_Kindly,_

_The staff_

Sunnyside Up? Really? The Ace Attorney universe had such silly names for everything. But at least I had a clue to what this place was called. I wouldn't be able to get home to a home I didn't know the name of. And I didn't have any desire to ask Maya; she would probably flip out at me. That would be awkward. Why couldn't Mia have just left me a note or something about everything?

"Hey! I found your car!" called Maya from about 10 feet away. I snapped back into reality and saw the acolyte's bun sticking up amongst the sea of cars. I maneuvered my way through the columns and vehicles, getting closer to my car.

I took one more step. Maya was standing next to it, her hand on the door handle as if she could jump right out of her skin, itching to get on the road. I just kinda stood there in shock, though. My eyes were glued to the horrible sight, this monstrosity, which was called my car.


End file.
